kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Land of Dragons
The Land of Dragons is a world in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix based on the 1998 Disney film Mulan. The world is in fact located in old China, mentioned by several of the world-specific characters, notably Mulan and The Emperor. The world is one of the first Disney-based worlds that is unlocked in the game, after Sora clears Hollow Bastion for the first time. Setting and areas Sora and company enter at the tranquil Bamboo Grove, and have a reunion with Mushu here. This reunion takes them to the Encampment, where a division of China's army trains and lives. Their missions send them to the nearby Checkpoint, a set of gates near a beautiful waterfall and stream; the area serves as a sort of crossroads where the world's paths intersect. Going left takes the party to Mountain Trail, a twisting and curvy path full of ledges, dead ends, and treacherous Heartless. Clearing out the boulders blocking the way allows the army to enter the Village, an abandoned Chinese village near the edge of battle that also holds the world's Moogle shop. Several warriors can be found here to tell Sora about the world and how other soldiers' despair turned them into Heartless. Off of the main path is the Village Cave, where a clever trap is laid for Sora and his friends; continuing on the main path takes the party to the Ridge overlooking a beautiful valley below. Continuing up the path takes them to the final area, the Summit of the mountain, where many major encounters take place. Going right at the Checkpoint takes the group to the Palace; they arrive in Imperial Square, a wide-open area that plays host to a number of enemies and a boss battle. Continuing up the stairs takes them to the Palace Gate, where one of the world's boss battles take place. At the end of their second visit, Sora and his party are granted access to the palace itself; entering the Gate leads them to the Antechamber, and from there the Throne Room, headquarters of the Emperor. Story ''Kingdom Hearts II First visit Sora, Donald, and Goofy encounter their old friend and Summon, Mushu, guarding and guiding a young soldier-to-be, Mulan, disguised as a boy named Ping. The group makes their way to a nearby army encampment, where they persuade the general, Li Shang, to allow them to join after some training. Unfortunately, Ping's attempts to prove himself cause problems for the army and Sora's party, and when Ping is unmasked as Mulan, things get more complicated still. Li Shang, outraged by Mulan's gender, kicks Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Mulan out of the army. When Mulan discovers Shan-Yu is still alive after the avalanche she had caused, she goes to warn Li Shang. Li Shang refuses to believe Mulan, Sora, Donald, and Goofy at first, but when Hayabusa is spotted soaring above the palace, Li Shang realizes he was wrong and guards the Emperor while Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Mulan eliminate Shan-Yu once and for all. The Emperor presents Mulan with Shan-Yu's sword as proof of her bravery, and it reveals itself to be a gateway to another world. Second visit When Sora returns, he finds Mulan searching for a man in a black coat. Sora, Mulan, Donald, and Goofy follow the man up to the Summit, where they fight a swarm of Rapid Thruster Heartless and Sora faces the Mysterious Man, whom Sora believes to be Riku after seeing his weapon. After the fight the man disappears. Mulan, Donald, Goofy, and Sora go back down the mountain to see the enormous Storm Rider fly towards the Imperial City. They rush to the Imperial Square to find that everything is fine, though the door to the Palace is locked. Mulan, Donald, Goofy, and Sora sneak in through a window, only to find a man in a black coat at the door to the throne room. Sora asks the man if he is Riku, only for him to be revealed as Xigbar. Inside the Throne Room, the Emperor tells them that the other black-coated man came to warn them of the danger of the Heartless, and the team rushes out to the Imperial Square to defeat it. When they return, Sora asks the Emperor if the man in the black coat said anything else. Captain Shang answers that the man said "Three wise guys would take care of everything". Sora smiles, realizing that Riku really was there. After that, Mulan asks if Captain Shang can have a vacation. The Emperor says that he cannot allow this, but that he can have Mulan work with the captain. Mulan eagerly agrees to this and the story of the Land of Dragons ends. Characters File:Mulan.png|Mulan File:LiShang.png|Li Shang File:Mushu.png|Mushu File:TheEmperor.png|The Emperor File:Yao.png|Yao File:Ling.png|Ling File:ChienPo.png|Chien Po File:Shan-Yu.png|Shan-Yu and Hayabusa Others: *Fa Zou, Mulan's father, is mention in ''Kingdom Hearts II *Cri-Kee, Mulan's horse Khan & Chi-Fu all appear at The Land of Dragons in the Kingdom Hearts II manga. Enemies Heartless File:Shadow (KHII).png|Shadow File:Emerald Blues.PNG|Emerald Blues File:AirPirate KHII.png|Air Pirate File:Neoshadow Render KHBBS.png|Neoshadow File:Hook Bat.png|Hook Bat File:BulkyVendor-khii.png|Bulky Vendor File:RapidThruster.png|Rapid Thruster File:BoltTowerLD-khii.png|Bolt Tower File:AssaultRider-khii.png|Assault Rider File:Nightwalker.png|Nightwalker File:StormRider.png|'Storm Rider' File:Mushroom IV.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 4' Nobodies File:Dusk KHII.png|Dusk File:Sniper.jpg|Sniper Somebodies File:Shan-Yu.png|'Shan-Yu and Hayabusa' File:RikuHoodedSoulEater.png|'Mysterious Man' Treasures Puzzle Pieces Gallery File:Land of Dragons (village).jpg|The Village Trivia *The Land of Dragons was the very first new Disney world revealed to appear in Kingdom Hearts II.